


Words And Then None

by dyomondragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyomondragon/pseuds/dyomondragon
Summary: Sehun speaks, Jongin is shocked. Jongin doesn't, Sehun is shocked.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Words And Then None

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble. Kinda cute I think.

"But have you thought about it?"

"Well... not really."

"Really?"

Sehun's eyes sharpened at the poor soul (his bestfriend) he put on the spot today. They sat facing each other on both ends of the living room couch at his apartment. 

"I... well Kyungsoo-hyung may have brought it up once or so but..."

"But what Jongin?"

Jongin was thinking hard. His brain was still processing what Sehun had asked him two minutes ago.

Wait, that was just two minutes ago? His mind was functioning like the question had been sitting there for months.

"Sehun why are you suddenly asking this out of the blue?"

Jongin coupled his question with a giggle. A nervous one at that.

"Think about it! We've been bestfriends for 14 years. We're practically married! We both vibe with the same shit too - dancing especially. And we're both single right now. I really think us dating isn't such a bad-"

"SEHUN PLEASE! HOW CAN YOU SAY ALL OF THAT WITHOUT FLINCHING AT ALL?"

Jongin was reddening at the ears. Sehun noticed. 

"Because it's all true!"

"But you don't even like me like that! Why are you bringing it up?"

"Huh? Of course I like you dumbass! Why would I ask you if I didn't?

And with that, Sehun has never seen Jongin more shocked his whole life. More shocked than when Jongin found out he was granted a scholarship at a prestigious dance academy abroad.

(Which Jongin declined because if he was going to pursue dance, he wanted to pursue it with Sehun.)

"Sehun what the fuck?!"

"What now?"

"You can't be serious."

"Hell yeah I am."

"But why?"

Sehun stood up in frustration. He ran a hand across his head and walked back and forth for a few moments.

Then he stopped. He sat on the floor right beneath the couch.

"You always ask why people think you're great Nini. You underestimate yourself so much. And that doesn't sit well with me."

He was looking straight ahead. Jongin hugged his knees, still sitting on the couch, but was trying to look at the direction Sehun was looking at too.

"But you don't know how you're so easy to like - so easy to love. And it took me a while to realize it too. But I've had feelings for you for a while now. And I want to protect you, and love you, and make you see that you deserve it. You deserve all of it."

He was gonna burst. Jongin was about to burst. So he got down on the floor were Sehun was sitting.

"Jongin?"

Jongin took Sehun's face in both of his hands - with force and gentleness at the same time. And then time was lost. 

He didn't realize when his face got too close to Sehun's, or when his lips started moving against his, or how he was able to place Sehun's hands on his hips because they were flimsying about in shock, or when his owns hands found the back of Sehun's head, combing and palming his soft, black hair.

And then it was all done.

They pulled away and just looked at each other. Sehun's face in frantic shock, but his eyes were sparkling, his face red. Jongin was sure his own face was reddening too. But he wasn't shocked.

He was smiling - at the words he had heard. At the words that he needed to hear. At the warmth. At the sincerity. At the love he held for his bestfriend. At Sehun.

Then Sehun decided to he needed to speak.

"Jongin what the fuck?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well was it cute?


End file.
